


Black Dog

by emohamlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, 1970s rock music, Alternate History, Flashbacks, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Led Zeppelin References, Lost Love, Mutual Pining, Rock and Roll, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the golden trio finding old film of the maruaders being rockstars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emohamlet/pseuds/emohamlet
Summary: On one rainy, boring night, in the midst of cleaning Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ron and Hermione discover some old muggle film and finally find out what exactly Sirus, James and Remus were up to in the late 1970s. They are shocked to discover that The Marauders were a notorious rock n' roll band that shook the world, and then suddenly vanished from the public eye.Sirius and Remus have to finally confront their pasts, the people they left behind, and the lingering affects of being universal legends to millions of fans.Oh, and all of this is still happening in a war against Voldemort, so yeah, its gunna be angsty.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Black Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This plot has been stewing in my head for ages, and I wanted to finally write the concept out. Sooo,,, let me get some copyright stuff out the way. I do not own, and did not write the Harry Potter series, obviously. More importantly, any song lyrics I include in this work, or any band name I use is not of my own creation. Honestly, I am only putting this here because I will be using some Led Zeppelin references, like the title, and I don't want Jimmy Page to curse me with his dark wizardry. Haha jkjk. *nervous laughter* Anywhooo,,, I thought the combo of 1970s rock n' roll and the Mauraders would be amazeballs. I mean, I think we can all imagine Sirius Black being a lead singer/sex god with suede pants and long wild hair. (I need some fanart ASAP). Have fun reading and let me know if I should continue!!

A thundering sneeze drowned out the rain that was hammering away on the murky living room window of number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was so loud that it caused Harry and Ron, who at the moment were attempting to unlock a set of drawers in a forgotten dresser, to look up and exchange a look. 

"Merlin's balls, Hermione, I think you may have just destroyed my left eardrum with that fucker," exclaimed a very put out looking Ron, who would have much rather been taking a nice snack break in the kitchen then trying to unlock the never-ending rubbish that seemed to pop up every day at this gloomy house. Harry let out a small laugh, but then his eyes drooped once more, and his mind repeated the same thing over and over, _sleep_... and _bed_...

Hermione let out a huff and responded, "Well, I am sorry your very sensitive ears were violated, _Ronald_ , but this god-awful dust is making my allergies go crazy!" 

"Okay, then can we please just stop for the night, I am about to keel over," groaned Harry, who's head seemed to be wanting to be friends with the floor second by second. Looking at Harry's slow descent into dreamland, Hermione sighed.

"Let's at least get those drawers you are working on open, or else Molly will put a banshee to shame." She knew Molly was trying to help Sirius clean out his bad memories of his childhood at Grimmauld Place, but once Molly started cleaning, she didn't stop until everything was perfect. It had been weeks, and still the house was full of miscellaneous objects, and a good inch of dust still accumulated on certain surfaces. Hermione prided herself on not being a complainer, but lately, she wanted nothing more than to yell obscenities at everyone and get the hell out of this bloody house. _But_ , she reminded herself, _at least I can go back to school in September, poor Sirus is trapped in here._

Hermione walked over to the dresser that her two friends were working on, and gave it a good look. Harry and Ron had been trying to get into the two bottom drawers on the left side for about an hour, but had failed miserably at opening them. They had started with a simple Alohamora spell, which did not work, to using literally every spell they knew that could open a locked item. Nothing. 

Hermione took out her wand from her sweatshirt pocket, and murmured a few words. Huh. So there was a charm placed upon the drawers to keep them from being opened. A very complex charm too. Hermione was immediately intrigued. Someone did _not_ want anyone to find out what was in these drawers. Okay, well, she wasn’t the Brightest Witch of the Age for nothing. She smirked, and set to work deciphering the code that would break the charm.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately 30 minutes later, Harry awoke with a jolt from a very loud, "I won this time, bitch!," and a great guffaw of laughter that had him blindly reach out to where his glasses lay on the arm of the sofa. He scrambled to put them on, and upon the sweet blessing of sight, saw Hermione yank the first drawer open. He bolted up from his seat, shoving Ron, who grumbled and swatted his hand away. 

"Ron, you big git, get up, 'Mione got those damn drawers open!" Upon hearing this, Ron rose unsteadily to his feet, and hobbled over to the where Harry and Hermione were crowded around the drawers. Expecting something truly heinous, like some dark magic object from the glory days of the House of Black, he was surprised to see a bunch of shiny long ribbon like _things,_ things he had no idea what they were. 

He glanced at Hermione, and asked, "So, am I supposed to know what those are?" Hermione was staring down at these new found mysteries like they were from outerspace. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Ron was very confused, and a little sacred. He had never seen Hermione at such a loss for words. He turned his attention to Harry, who also looked perplexed, and even, huh, why would he looked so shocked? 

Ron opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but before he could, Hermione spoke.

"These...these are film reels, I believe." She paused. "But what would a muggle item like this be in a old pureblood house?" Harry shook his head, looking as lost as Ron felt. A moment passed.

"Can someone tell me what in Dumbledore's soggy under-drawers are film wheels?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Film _reels_ , Ronald. They are how muggles watch movies, or any type of cinematic visual. However, these are smaller reels, probably because they were used for something shorter than an actual film. I think it also depends on what type of video-camera was used.." Hermione trailed off with a glance at Ron's face. 

"Okay, let me speak wizard..hmmm. So, if you put these ribbons on a specific machine, then we would be able to watch whatever was recorded. Moving pictures would show up on the wall, or where ever we pointed the projection-"

"Oi! 'Mione, my mind is about to fucking explode. Please stop the jabber. I have no bloody idea what you are talking about." Ron turned to Harry. "Do you know what she is going on about?"

To Ron's surprise, Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I get the gist. I got to go to the cinema once with Mrs. Figg when the Dursleys wanted me out of the house. And I know Petunia had film reels of her _precious_ Duddykins somewhere." He paused and turned to Hermione, "But this makes no sense as to why there would be any in this house. Unless..." Realization suddenly dawned in his eyes. 

"Of course! Who is the only person in the Black family lineage who rebelled using muggle paraphernalia?" Hermione gasped, "Sirius! Yes, of course, how stupid of me! And the charm that was placed upon the drawers was pretty complex magic, and I know Sirius was top of his class, or could have been if he didn't misbehave so often." 

Ron, who had been ignored for a little too long, _ahemed ._ "Well, should we watch them?" 

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Hermione knew that they would be infringing upon Sirius' privacy by watching the film, and they didn't even have a projector. She bit her lip in thought, but then they could maybe see more of the past that was never fully told to them. She looked at Harry and knew he was thinking the same thing. Harry was thinking about his dad, and how he never really got enough details about James Potter, about what kind of person he was. He only saw his parents through pictures. Seeing them in live action could change everything he thought about them. That thought both excited and frightened him. 

Ron impatiently shifted his feet, and looked at the second drawer. Fuck, they had completely forgotten about it. Before Harry or Hermione could act, he yanked the drawer open. They all stared openmouthed at the contents. Inside, nestled in even more rolls of film, was a film projector. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh, this is short, but I thought it was a good intro and a decent place to stop. Next, be ready for some ~reel watching~. The next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise. I can't WAIT to write about the marauders in the 70s. It will be much more descriptive ;).
> 
> BTW, a disclaimer, I don't know much , or really anything, about old film reels, or old cinema, so sorry if the words I am using are incorrect. I'll research more.


End file.
